


Clear Thoughts

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Skating and Modern Magic [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Viktor finds the small dog charm and then his life begins a rollercoaster of passion and inspiration.





	

Viktor was both worried and happy that someone had made him a small dog but had been able to get to his bag without anyone seeing. He didn't need anyone selling his things on the internet but as he found nothing missing, he switched his attentions to the dog in his hand. It was beautifully crafted, smooth to the touch and it looked just like Makkachin, his sweet poodle. Viktor loved it, wishing he could know who made it for him so he could thank them. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, ignoring Yakov as he ranted to Yuri, who was also ignoring him while he was scrolling through his social media. Viktor looked at his gold medal, sitting in the middle of his chest and sighed. He hated the thought that everyone loved his performance since he thought it had been the worst he had ever done. He felt like he didn't do the music justice. He hadn't been able to convey his way of interpreting the music and it irked him. He couldn't show the longing and emotion the song sang about because he couldn't feel it himself. He had been this way since his third medal, this spiraling lack of inspiration. Yakov didn't understand, neither did Yuri but he didn't expect them to. 

Viktor wanted to leave, wanted to go out and explore something new. He wanted to feel and he got exactly that during the Banquet. With the dog carving in his suit pocket, Viktor's evening began with small chit chat and Yuri's snarky comments. He spoke with sponsors and traded banter with Christophe before seeing someone in the corner of his eye. Viktor turned to see a young Asian man, drinking a flute of champagne, well....more like sixteen of them. If Viktor remembered correctly, that young man was Yuuri Katsuki, the skater representing Japan. Katsuki was known for his step sequences and spins but Viktor hadn't seen him skate since he was always busy. He looked a little tipsy as he started to wander around the banquet floor and Viktor wondered if he would make a fool of himself. 

Yuuri Katsuki did not make a fool of himself, instead he livened up the whole party. He battled on the dance floor with Yuri, his moves clearly overwhelming Yuri. Viktor could feel himself get more and more excited as Yuri drank more champagne and stumbled over to Christophe, who by some magical means, suddenly had a pole in the middle of the dance floor. Viktor was astounded and aroused as Yuuri stripped down to his underwear and socks, jumping onto the pole with and enthusiasm that made Viktor want to be the pole. Viktor laughed as Yuuri spilled champagne onto the floor as he showed off with Christophe. Viktor wished he knew how to pole dance so he could join Yuuri and have an excuse to put his hands on those delectable thighs. 

But the best part of the night that truly stood out for Viktor was when Yuuri (unfortunately) redressed himself and pulled Viktor into a passionate dance, one that made Viktor feel alive, more so than he had in the past couple of months. Yuuri's hands were soft yet strong against Viktor as they dipped him, eyes shining with love and adoration. It was almost too much for Viktor to swallow, especially when Yuuri hugged him, his lower body grinding into Viktor's. Viktor couldn't understand the Japanese words coming out of Yuuri's voice but as he handed Yuuri back to his coach, one word could be understood.

Coach. Something that would be on Viktor's mind for months until he finally understood Yuuri's request. Holding the small dog charm, Viktor watched Yuuri Katsuki's rendition of Stammi Vicino, Non Te Ne Andare, his Free Skate. He realized that Yuuri wanted him as a coach and hopefully as a lover, if Viktor could go by the banquet dance. Then he had an epiphany. This was the inspiration he was looking for, that he craved and without hesitation, booked a flight to Japan. He was going to see what Yuuri could spark in him and to see what he could spark in Yuuri.


End file.
